fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crystal Unicorn/@comment-27718903-20160331234025/@comment-26320549-20160401111030
Lol. That's how I got both of my Diamond Dragons, as well as my 6 Diamond hybrids in Dragon Story. I just threw 2 random dragons in the breeding den. I wasn't trying for anything specific just something new, I didn't expect to get anything good at all especially not a Diamond. Twice! Lol. This happened to me 2 times on different occasions about a month apart each time where I was just throwing different dragons together just trying to get anything new at all cause I was fairly new at the game then I was just barely around levels 30-40 tops then when I got them both. Lol. It was such a surprise both times especially being such a low level managing to get 2 Diamond Dragons about a month apart by accident both times. I was so happy! Lol. I didn't even know how to get the Diamond Dragons when I got my first one then I realized that you had to use 4 or more different colors and felt even luckier. Lol. But anyways the same thing happened to me as well when I managed to get my 6 Diamond hybrids much later in the game, well actually I got my Crusader Dragon shortly after my first Diamond Dragon which was awesome. He was the only one of my Diamond Dragons that I was actually trying for when I managed to get it but as for the other 5 hybrids they were just pure coincidences. I just happened to be using my Diamond Dragon to breed at those times(which is very often, I use my Diamond Dragon almost everytime I breed if not then I'm using a Diamond hybrid lol)and managed to get my Crusader first(which I did try for), then I luckily got an Angel Dragon second while trying for a Kitsune, next I got a Mercury Dragon TWICE in a row while trying for a Night Elf, I also got my Anubis Dragon while trying for a Night Elf. Anyway, last but not least u got my Prime Eternal Dragon while trying for actually trying for it, Dark Angel, and Night Elf as well. Which I still haven't gotten... Lol. I have some really weird luck. Lol. Well anyway, I've been playing Dragon Story for along time about 2 years now but I leveled up very quickly and progressed just as quickly on that game. However, I just started this game not long ago around the end of last year right before Christmas. So I'm not too far, but I'm level 44 so I'm not doing bad and I have quite a few animals but I don't dedicate near as much time as I do to my dragons. Lol. I haven't gotten a Crystal Unicorn yet I haven't tried at all yet either not even done accidental combos that could give it to me cause it hasn't really peaked my interest much. Lol. Until now, I'm just about to try for it now actually. But anyways good luck! I thought I would share my story with you so maybe you could use my techniques or something I dunno. Haha.